cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Wars: Clone Wars
Star Wars: Clone Wars is a CGI animated television series created by Lucasfilm animation and distributed on Disney XD. The series was very highly praised and awarded. The series is set in the Clone Wars, during the six year period between Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith. Setting The series is set in the Clone Wars, spanning six years. The series focuses primarily on Jedi Knights Anakin Skywalker, Kobi-Ben Kenobi and Clone Trooper, Captain Wulffe, fighting in numerous vicious battles and skirmishes on various different worlds, fighting fiercely against the Separatist Battle Droid armies on numerous worlds. They also very commonly receive much help from Ki-Adi Mundi, Nien Klivi, Lex Binteri and Admiral Yularen, as Anakin, Kenobi and Wulffe keep leading Clone Trooper forces in fighting multiple fierce battles and skirmishes, fighting fiercely and hard against Battle Droid forces on numerous worlds in vicious battles. Characters Main * Anakin Skywalker * Kobi-Ben Kenobi * Nien Klivi * Captain Wulffe * Ki-Adi Mundi * Admiral Yullaren * Lex Binteri Wulffe's Unit * Sergeant Fox * Corporal Fives * Private Kix * Private Shift * Private Mixer * Private Cutup * Private Slick * Private Hevie * Private Chopper Villains * General Grievous * Jango Fett * General Kalani * Captain Ventress * Captain Asajj Bane * Darth Tyranus Recurring * Chancellor Sheev Palpatine * Mace Windu * Great Master Yoda * Commander Cody * Amidala Naberrie * Hithi Fistei * Tsui Choi * Riyo Chuchi * Gidai Shillia * Luminuli Tibidli * Tiin Koon * Jihro Minhara * Firmise Panaka * Rush Clovis * Mina Tills * Chi Chino * Bail Organa * Hondo Morley * Cin Ima-Di * Krayvis Mitth * Tiplar and Tiplee * Kassius Titus * Marihn Edrio * Cikaviz Jun * Shiak Ti * Riker Asidi * Jai Gregir * Satine Kryze * Katan Kryze * Rigoso Secura * Onaconda Farr * Lolo Purs * Saw Gerrera Episodes Notable episodes * Battles of Khristoffsis * Assault on Tatooine * Battle of Rishi * Battles of Mon Calimari * Battles of Saliucami * Battle of Rhen Var * Battle of Kamino * Assault on Endon * Battles of Chinikiff * Battles of Liperis * Battles of Karbipi * Battle of Tibrin * Battle of Mandalore ** Battle of Sundari Maridun * Battle of Mehdi * Battle of Rendili * Battle of Hypori * Battle of Ryloth * Battle of Muunilinst * Battles of Neimoidia * Battle of Felucia * Battle of Mygeeto * Battle of Rodia * Battle of Scipio * Battle of Malastare * Rebellion on Monderon * Battle of Tacherin * Battle of Sarrish * Battle of Triton Biitva * Battle of Murkhana * Battle of Sluis Siskeen * Battle of Eredenn * Battle of Alaris Prime * Battle of Humbarine * Battles of Kaikielius * Battle of Viilahari * Battle of Basilisk * Battle of Alsakan * Battle of Monhudle * Battle of Shumavar * Battle of Akivissh * Battle of Carlac * Battle of Harrun Kalri * Battle of Kemixis * Battle of Concordia * Battle of Ithor * Battle of Minari * Battle of Kabaliida * Battle of Caridos * Battle of Kothliss * Battle of Mularin * Battle of Kiros * Battle of Lokori Minor * Battle of Mimbian * Battle of Vindi * Battle of Pakitite * Battle of Riflor * Battle of Merson Nelvaan * Battle of Simocadia * Battle of Yarille Teth * Battle of Virujansi * Battle of Rindo Viento Trivia Category:Star Wars